FIELD OF THE INVETION
The present invention relates to a pump, system and method for collecting and containing gaseous substances. More specifically, the present invention is directed to the collection and containment of unknown and potentially hazardous gases by a system including a pump which generates a suction using the flow of an essentially chemically inert fluid.